Layla Dragneel
by Crazylatina
Summary: This is a story about Layla dragneel , follow her through her many adventures with her family and friends.
1. Preview!

**A/N: O**kay so this is my preview of my fisrt story, hope you people like it :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail! never will.

* * *

Hi my name is Layla Dragneel, I am 5'1 I have long pink hair that goes down to my chest, short bangs to the right of my face. I usually put my hair in two ponytails on both sides of my head with one bow. I love to wear colorful cute dresses; I always wear my heart shaped locket with all of my outfits.

I am also known as Star my guild "Fairy tail" gave me that nickname, because when I was born everyone said that my warm brown eyes shined so bright just like the stars late at night. Most of the time just my guild calls me Star but sometimes people who aren't in my guild or don't know me as well call me that nickname two , It doesn't really bug me.

Most of the time people who don't know me all too well just call me by my first name "Layla". I got the name Layla from my parents not much of a surprise I know.

I was named after my grandmother, I've heard a lot of amazing and wonderful things about her but I never got the chance to meet her I really wish I could but I can't….she died way before I was born.

When my mom was just a little girl her mother was taken away from her, my mother's happiest was gone that day not just because of the fact her mother died but because she had lost her loving father that day also.

I've never met my grandfather either…he died before I was born two. Evan though he and my mother never had the "Father-Daughter relationship" she still says he was always a good person; he was just someone who was taken over by their broken heart. I know my mom has forgiven him because of course forgiveness is the key to happiness, at least that's what I have been told.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay please feel free to review and comment, tell me about the mistakes i've made and how i can fix them that would really help me out thanks. luv Crazylatina :P


	2. Chapter 1 geting to know Rose & Sky

**A/N: k so this is the fisrt chapter hope you people like it :) **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

It was just another normal day in Fairy Tail yelling, fighting and a whole lot of crazy but for Layla her day was just getting started. The poor bored pink haired 12 year old girl was just thinking about what she could do for the day, something fun instead of just sitting around on one of the seats in front of the bar counter like she was doing right at the moment.

Ugh….I can't believe I have to stay in the guild doing nothing until they get back, this really sucks!

Why so upset Layla? A voice called from behind where I was sitting at the bar. I turn my head around to see who it was. It was one of my friends in the guild, Rose Dreyar. Rose just like me, was in Fairy Tail since the day she was born.

She has a slender body, same as me. Long thick wavy dirty blonde hair with Two long strands of hair that frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Large brown eyes with long dark lashes and white skin but not pale more of a peachy color. Her fairy tail mark is purple on her right wrist. And she mostly wears punk pop clothing. Were about the same age she's a bit taller than me though.

She's a card/lighting mage but she is not a dragon slayer, but Lucky her at least she got most of both of her parent's magic not like me I'm just a Celestial Spirit mage. Anyway as you could guess her parents are famous Fairy Tail mages.

I look at her curious face with my annoyed one, huh? Oh…...I'm just mad because my mom, dad and brother went on a mission without me today that's all.

Oh, how come they didn't take you along with them? Let me guess they finally realized that you're not at all useful when it comes to any kind of missions. Rose gave me a teasing smirk at the end of her sentence.

NO! Shut up! That's not true one bit, it was only because I got a cold! that's the only reason I was left at the guild. Now why don't you just go find someone else to piss off! My hands were at my hips while my brown eyes were glaring at her smirking.

Clam down little Star I'm just joking around with you, geez! No need to get all sassy with me. Rose finished with an annoyed face, arms crossed under her chest.

I was about to say something back but another voice beat me to it.

Hey! Will you both shut up! I am trying to read a book over here. Yup I'd know that voice anywhere, that voice belong to my best friend Sky Fullbuster.

Sky has a slender body also, dark blue eyes with long dark lashes. She has long spiky blackish blue hair with a side bang. Her skin is pale and her fairy tail mark is ivy blue on her front right shoulder .She mostly wears her hair up in one or two ribbons. And She usually wears cute colorful short dresses like me. Sky is a water/ice make mage, yup she also got both of her parent's magic. Really unfair!

I and Rose both turn to face Sky, she was giving us both annoyed look.

Oh sorry Sky I didn't mean to disturb your reading. I was looking down at my feet as I finish saying that. I felt bad because I hate when people disturb my reading and I usually never argue with rose.

Layla might be sorry but I am not! , me and Star were just talking but you just had to get into our conversation huh ice girl.

The only reason I had to get into your dumb little conversation emo girl! Was because you two were talking to loud and I am trying to read a damn book! Is that so hard to get into that hollow head of yours EMO GIRL!

What! I don't know who you think you are, talking to me like that but I AM NOT EMO! And you should not be talking you look like Dracula with the pale pasty skin of yours!

I was looking between Rose and Sky. They were both giving each other death glares, okay this was getting out of control! I tore my eyes away from them both and look around us. The whole guild was looking at us three. Were we really that loud? My faces turn pink. I usually never argue, but when it came to Rose and Sky boy do they argue. They are very close friends but they have this love-hate rivalry type of relationship.

_**To becontinued in chapter 2.**_

* * *

**_A/N: please feel free to review or comment on any mistakes i've made or anything i could do better on. that would help alot thanks luv crazylatina :P_**


End file.
